1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulant, an encapsulated substrate having semiconductor devices mounting thereon or an encapsulated wafer having semiconductor devices forming thereon using the encapsulant, a semiconductor apparatus manufactured by these and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for encapsulating a wafer level or a method for one-surface molding of an organic substrate on which semiconductor devices have been mounted in a matrix state with a thermosetting epoxy resin has heretofore been proposed and investigated (Patent Documents 1 to 3).
When a semiconductor apparatus is manufactured by the above-mentioned method, if a size of a substrate is small, a warp of the substrate after encapsulating can be controlled by adjusting a linear expansion coefficient of the epoxy resin.
When a substrate such as a wafer with a small diameter of 8 inches (200 mm) or less, or an organic substrate with a small size is used, encapsulating and molding can be carried out at the present facilities without any significant problems, but in a wafer having a diameter of 8 inches or more, or an organic substrate with a large size, a shrinkage stress of the epoxy resin is large so that remarkable warps or cracks of the substrate causes in the wafer or the organic substrate subjected to one-surface molding after encapsulating, whereby a semiconductor apparatus cannot be manufactured.
To solve the problems as mentioned above in the wafer or the substrate accompanied by becoming their sizes larger, it is necessary to use a filler with a level of 95% by mass or to make a shrinkage stress at the time of curing smaller by making elasticity of the resin low.